1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable container or backpack for carrying equipment and supplies. More particularly, this invention relates to a belt-supported pack of unitary construction that is primarily worn around a person's waist for carrying equipment and supplies, such as supplies used for jogging, hiking, climbing, and other related outdoor activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known in the prior art are complementary fastening mechanisms that use synthetic materials having complementary surfaces which adhere to each other when pressed together and resist separation when a force is applied parallel to their adhering surfaces. A first of the complementary surfaces has a multiplicity of small filamentary members of a crinkle configuration forming "snags" which cooperate with each other to define a mat surface. A second of the complementary or mating surfaces has a multiplicity of small loops made up of filamentary material forming "hooks " engageable with the "snags" of the first surface. Hereinafter, the term "snag surface" or "snag" will be used to refer to the first surface and the term "hook surface" or "hook" will be used to refer to the second surface. Also, such fastening mechanism will be generally referred to as "snag and hook fasteners." One type of such snag and hook fastener is sold under the trademark VELCRO.